


The Ritual

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Taekwoon dies but he gets better, Witches, leobin - Freeform, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Taekwoon knows of a ritual that will grant him the power he wants.





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote month and months ago but never posted. Guess it's pretty fitting for spooky season. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Once the fire was roaring, Taekwoon dropped his robe onto a low hanging limb and reached for his satchel. He pulled out a small vial of oil and uncorked the top. He coated his fingers in the oil and reached between his legs. He worked his slick fingers around his entrance, letting them dip inside once his muscles had relaxed. A soft moan escaped Taekwoon's lips as he pushed his fingers deeper. After a few minutes he felt ready and removed his fingers. He wiped his hand on his robe and reached back into the satchel for a packet of herbs he had carefully prepared that afternoon. He walked around the fire chanting softly and threw the herbs into flames. The smoke rising from the fire turned green and a shadow moved across the smoke. The shadow reached out and caressed Taekwoon's bare skin, making him shiver.

"You called?"

A pair of glowing eyes peered out of the smoke back at Taekwoon. Taekwoon's breath caught in his throat as the rest of the demon began to materialize. The silhouette had broad shoulders and a tapered waist that made Taekwoon's heart skip several beats.

"I don't like repeating myself, love. Why have you called me?" The demon stepped out of the smoke, stopping just short of being chest to chest with Taekwoon. The demon's skin glowed in the firelight. He was as naked as Taekwoon.

"I'm here to form a pact" Taekwoon said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. The demon smiled toothily, dimples showing in his smooth cheeks.

"A pact huh? Ok, I'm game"

"This pact...it will amplify my powers?"

"More than double"

"And I'll be able to cast any spell in the Book of Shadows?"

"Absolutely"

"Even the forbidden ones?"

"And then some"

Taekwoon bit his lip, staring into the demon's eyes. It was said that making deals with demons was a fool's errand but Taekwoon needed more power.

"If you're scared, then snuff the fire and send me back. I don't have time for games, witch." Despite the smile, there was an edge to the demon's voice. Taekwoon's gut twisted.

"I accept. From here on, I am your servant my lord. In exchange, grant me the power I seek," Taekwoon said the words with strength even though he was trembling.

"With pleasure" the demon smirked. He grabbed Taekwoon and pressed their flesh together. Taekwoon gasped at the heat, his skin feeling like it was on fire. The demon took the advantage and kissed Taekwoon roughly, his tongue slipping into Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon's eyes widened as the tongue split into two, caressing his own. He pulled away in surprise and the demon licked his lips. His pupils had taken on a snakelike characteristic, matching his split tongue.

"Delicious"

The demon picked Taekwoon up in his arms easily, causing the witch to squeak in surprise. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck as he was carried away from the fire. The demon laid him down gently in a patch of soft moss nearby. Once Taekwoon was comfortable, the demon pushed his knees apart to settle between his legs. Taekwoon lay back on the moss and looked up at the handsome man- demon- above him.

"Now, you know what sealing this pact entails?"

Taekwoon nodded, his soft pale cheeks turning pink. He'd read the texts detailing how it was done.

"And you're prepared to do this?" The demon slipped his slender fingers up the cleft of Taekwoon's ass to feel the oil leaking from his entrance. Taekwoon nodded again and hid his face. Roots grew up from the moss and pulled his hands away, pinning them on either side of Taekwoon's head. The demon clicked his tongue. 

"Oh no, I want to see you," He lowered his head to Taekwoon's chest, his split tongue playing over one of Taekwoon's nipples. Taekwoon arched off the ground with a cry.

"My lord!" The demon pulled away leaving Taekwoon whimpering.

"We're about to join in body and soul. Call me Hongbin"

"Let me hear you say it" 

"H-hongbin"

"Good, I like how that sounds"

Hongbin resumed his attention to Taekwoon's chest, laving his tongue over every inch of skin. He nipped at Taekwoon's collarbone, leaving marks that tingled. Taekwoon struggled against the roots holding him, wanting to touch Hongbin but they held tight. Hongbin pulled all kinds of noises from Taekwoon and just below those sounds of pleasure, Hongbin chanted against Taekwoon's skin.  
"-and so shall we join" Hongbin finished. He sat up on his knees and hauled Taekwoon's legs over his shoulders. 

"This is your last chance to back out, witch" Hongbin warned. Taekwoon let his eyes travel down Hongbin's body. The square jaw. The Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. The broad shoulders. The perfectly chiseled abs. The thick, leaking cock standing at attention. He licked his lips and shook his head. This was everything he wanted and more.

Hongbin smiled when he realized what Taekwoon was looking at. Gripping himself loosely, Hongbin pumped his cock slowly. Taekwoon's eyes watched closely, his hole twitching as if he'd already been impaled on the length.

"Take me"

With a low growl, Hongbin pushed into Taekwoon, the witch's body stretching to accommodate him easily. Taekwoon cried out, hands curling into fists as Hongbin sank into his heat.

"Hongbin!" 

Hongbin fell forward onto Taekwoon, bending him in half as he waited for the witch to adjust. Once he felt Taekwoon buck beneath him, Hongbin knew he was ready. He set a brutal pace, hips pistoning and making Taekwoon shake. 

"Mine, mine, mine" Hongbin chanted into Taekwoon's ear. The witch's head spun. He'd never known such pleasure and he sobbed.

"Yes! Yours! Only yours!" All too soon Taekwoon was cumming, pulling Hongbin over the edge with him.

Beside them the fire blazed wildly, the flames spreading quickly. It soon engulfed their bodies, still locked together. Hongbin crushed his lips to Taekwoon's one final as the witch's flesh melted and his bones turned to ash.

Hours later the fire had burned itself out, leaving nothing but a scorched spot where it had been built. Hongbin lifted himself from the ground and shook the ash from his hair. He reached down and uncovered Taekwoon as well. Born again from the flames, Taekwoon marvelled how his skin glowed with a new energy. 

"That was-"

"Yes?"

"I feel-”

"Go on"

Taekwoon looked at Hongbin in amazement with wide eyes.

"Can we do it again? Well, not the burning - the other part?"

Hongbin laughed and gathered the witch up in his arms, kissing him soundly. 

"I am yours to command"

“And I am yours.”

Later that night, and many nights after, Hongbin and Taekwoon joined with the same burning passion as that night in the woods.

"Mine"

"Yours"

"Always"


End file.
